Lindo Mentiroso
by Bela F
Summary: Um belo garoto e duas belas e apaixonadas garotas. Uma doce mentira e duas grandes paixões. Traição é perdoável para alguns, mas não para elas. Elas não iriam chorar por um belo mentiroso. Fic dedicada à DoraDelacour e EPontas. Música Beautiful Liar.


_**Lindo Mentiroso**_

À alguns dias atrás, a torre dos Titãs da Costa Leste sofreu uma violenta explosão. Eles foram obrigados à passarem uns tempos na torre dos Jovens Titãs em Jump-City.

Abelha, Ricardito, Más y Menos e Aqualad, aproveitavam a companhia dos amigos. Apesar do pequeno tumulto e da agitação, tudo estava bem agradável. Tirando o fato de que Aqualad aproveitava mais que devia...

De tarde, Ravena meditava no terraço. Tinha que botar totalmente as idéias no lugar por conta dos loucos acontecimentos que teimaram em ocorrer durante esses dias.

- Pára com isso, Ravena. Não é nada certo. Seja sensata como foi a vida toda. Não posso me deixar levar por um capricho tão ... tão ... perigoso e... apaixonante... Não posso. - ela pensava durante sua meditação que praticamente, não dava em nada naquele dia.

Ela continuou, mas toda aquela concentração não lhe proporcionou muito resultado. Pelo contrário. Libertava cada vez mais o desejo que sentia. Estar perto dele. Tocá-lo. Beijá-lo novamente. Um garoto tão lindo. Tão galanteador. Tão charmoso. Tão... sedutor.

Enquanto isso, Estelar estava trancada em seu quarto. Pensando... Viajando em pensamentos e principalmente, em lembranças.

Deitada em sua cama, ela tocava os próprios lábios. Lembrando-se dos beijos apaixonados que trocara com seu amado:

- Não deveria, mas te amo. Com todas as minhas forças o amo. - pensava sorridente e sonhadora.

_**Ay**_

_**Ay**_

_**Ay, Nobody likes being played**_

Enquanto Ravena acariciava os próprios lábios, Estelar acariciava o próprio rosto ainda deitada em sua cama. Mal sabiam, que ambas as amigas pensavam no mesmo menino:

- Aqualad... – disseram juntas e apaixonadas.

As duas Titãs mais poderosas, bonitas, fortes e principalmente melhores amigas uma da outra, dividiam o amor por um mesmo garoto. Primeiro, foi Estelar. Aqualad a viu sozinha do lado de fora da torre em seu primeiro dia na mesma. Foi até lá e jogou todo seu charme. Estelar, não resistindo, acabou se entregando a um beijo.

Na vez de Ravena, ela estava no terraço e Aqualad resolveu aparecer por lá. Assim como com Estelar, seu charme e sedução, foram as armas perfeitas. Mas com Ravena, ele teve mais trabalho, pois ela era controlada ao extremo. Mas acabou por conseguir. Conseguiu fazer com que ela se rendesse.

Aqualad acabou tendo as duas Titãs ao seu dispor.

No terraço, Ravena tentava meditar até que alguém chega por trás dela.

- Seja lá quem for... vai embora. – disse sem ver quem era.

- E se esse alguém estivesse com muitas saudades e não agüentando mais ?!

Logo Ravena reconheceu a voz e virou-se. Viu seu amado:

- Aqualad ?

Ela ficou de pé e eles se olham. Quando Aqualad pegou em seu belo rosto e aproximou o seu, Ravena virou o rosto e afastou-se.

- O que foi, linda ?

Ele começou a se aproximar novamente:

- Está me evitando? Por que ? – perguntou ele.

- Não estou te evitando. – disse Ravena visivelmente nervosa.

Aqualad ficou atrás dela. Suas mãos passearam pela fina cintura de Ravena. Depois, ele virou o corpo dela e a fez ficar em frente a ele.

- Então me beija. – disse Aqualad.

Ele pega docemente o rosto de Ravena e roça seus lábios nos dela. Ela não podia resistir a outro beijo. Não mesmo.

Acabam se beijando. Apaixonadamente. Mal sabiam que alguém via tudo na porta. Era Estelar...

Em seus olhos, haviam lágrimas que teimaram em rolar depois de uns segundos. Com uma das mãos encostada na porta, ela acabou amaçando essa parte da porta com sua força e principalmente... sua raiva e angustia:

- Por que ?... Por que ? - era só o que conseguia pensar no momento.

Depois de enxugar uma das tantas lágrimas que ainda viriam, Estelar sai correndo. Levantou vôo e chegou em seu quarto, onde rapidamente se jogou na cama e chorou mais.

No terraço, Ravena interrompe o beijo dizendo:

- Espera.

- Que foi, amor ?

- Eu não sei. Não parece certo.

- O que estamos fazendo de errado, meu amor ? – perguntava ele segurando o rosto de Ravena com as duas mãos – Nos amar é errado ?

- Não, não é isso. É que ...

- Está tudo bem. Eu te amo.

E a beija novamente.

Alguma coisa estava errada, e Ravena sentia isso. Alguém não estava bem.

Após o beijo, Ravena e Aqualad se separam e ela vai para o quarto. Ao chegar, em seu quarto, Ravena se joga de costas na cama e suspira. Apesar de não querer, pensava e gostava dos beijos dele.

As horas se passaram. Já de tarde, os Titãs resolveram que iriam a pizzaria. Como Ravena e Estelar permaneceram em quartos a tarde inteira, Ciborg foi até as duas. Primeiro à Ravena:

- Rae ! – ele chamava – Vamos comer uma pizza, meu bem ?

- Vão vocês ! Eu não estou com muito ânimo pra sair hoje. – ela avisou de dentro do quarto.

- Tem certeza ?

- Huhum.

- Bem... você que sabe. Tchau !

- Tchau ! Divirtam-se. – desejou a gótica de dentro de seu quarto escuro.

Dali, Ciborg partiu para o quarto da alienígena do grupo. Chegando, ele bateu na porta dizendo:

- Estrelinha ! Vamos à pizzaria ?

De dentro do quarto, Estelar levanta a cabeça que apoiara em seu travesseiro molhado de lágrimas. Enxuga as lágrimas e responde ao amigo:

- Ah, eu não vou não, amigo. Não me sinto bem. Quero ficar em casa por hoje.

- Até você, Star ? Então tá bom. Se sentir alguma coisa, chama a Ravena que ela também vai ficar em casa. – explicou Ciborg.

- Então a Ravena também não vai ... interessante... - pensava maliciosa.

- Estelar !

- Ah, tá bom, amigo. Podem ir e divirtam-se por mim. – tentou parecer alegre.

- Tchau, minha linda !

- Tchau, amigo !

Assim, Robin, Ciborg, Mutano, Abelha, Aqualad, Ricardito e Más y Menos foram à cidade comer pizza. Deixando Estelar e Ravena sozinhas na torre...

Estelar foi ao quarto da amiga, que agora era duvidosamente uma amizade, e ficou parada em frete à porta:

- Agora essa traidora vai se ver comigo. - pensava raivosa. – Não devia, Ravena, não devia... – disse com uma voz fanhosa de choro.

Ravena estava deitada em sua cama, quando a porta de sue fora aberta ferozmente por Estelar:

- Estelar ?! O que está fazendo ? Já não disse pra bater antes de ... Ah !

Ravena foi interrompida por um tapa de Estelar em seu rosto.

Ainda surpresa e ao mesmo tempo assustada, Ravena se vira e olha para a alienígena que respirava raivosamente:

- Você enlouqueceu ? Por que fez isso ? – perguntou com a mão sobre o vermelhão de sua bochecha.

- Eu que tenho o direito de perguntar por que aqui, Ravena. Sua traidora ! – rosnava Estelar.

- Traidora ?

- Não finja, sua falsa !

- Com certeza está louca. Eu não fiz nada. A única pessoa que pode ser qualificada assim é a Terra. Não eu. – dizia Ravena em defesa, mas dando a entender em tom de ironia.

- Cala a boca, sua ... Ah !

Estelar foi pra cima de Ravena com toda força. Ravena se esquiva e diz:

- Pára ! Está sendo ridícula ! – dizia.

Estelar havia parado de costas à Ravena. Seu olhos ficaram verdes e ela gritou:

- Eu te odeio ! – e lança uma Starbolt em Ravena que voa longe da porta pra fora.

- AH ! – gritava Ravena.

Ravena permaneceu no chão respirando ofegante. Aquela pancada fora feia mesmo. Já com raiva, Ravena ironiza:

- Já que vou ser castigada, não dá pra dizer o por que primeiro? Assim vou aprender direitinho. – disse em tom de deboche.

- Hã ? Grrrr...

Estelar começou a se aproximar dela e a pegou pelos cabelos roxos. Ela disse:

- Acho que você não está em condições de brincar. Amiga. – ironizou mais forte e puxando mais o cabelo de Ravena.

- Ai... – Ravena gemeu por conta da dor. – Será que dava pra você me dizer o que tá acontecendo?

- E se eu não quiser ? E se eu quiser apenas de castigar ? O que vai fazer ?

- Estelar, não brinca comigo. Já estou começando a ficar com raiva...

- Ahh... Xhal. O que devo fazer agora que a filha de Trigon está com raivinha ?! – ironizou a alienígena.

Nesta mesma hora, Ravena sentiu o sangue ferver. Seu olhos ficaram vermelhos e ela gritou:

- AAHHH !!!!

Ravena lança Estelar longe com um raio vermelho. Estirada no chão, Estelar percebe que Ravena se aproximava. Já perto, Ravena diz com uma voz que já não era mais dela. Era uma voz demoníaca, quase como um curto eco, mas tão angustiante quanto um.

- Por que está fazendo isso, Estelar ? Sabe que quando me enraivo sou descontrolada. O que eu te fiz ?

Assustada, Estelar permanece calada diante aos olhos vermelhos da amiga.

Raivosa, Ravena grita:

- RESPONDE! – ela se aproximou rapidamente e sua voz tornou-se mais apavorante.

Estelar começa a chorar e responde:

- Eu te vi com o meu amado.

No mesmo momento, Ravena se afasta e volta a sua forma humana. No fundo, no fundo, já sabia de quem se tratava.

- Não... você não quer me dizer que... Aqualad ?

A alienígena, ainda em prantos, assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.

- Não. Já disse que não estou gostando da brincadeira, Estelar. Não venha me dizer que – a voz rouca de Ravena começa a se tornar fanhosa de choro – o garoto que amo estava enganando a nós duas.

Sem dizer nada, Estelar se levanta e fica em frente a Ravena, que começava a deixar lágrimas de raiva rolarem pelo seu pálido rosto:

- Ele nos enganou. Me perdoe. – Estelar a abraça – Eu não devia Ter desconfiado de você, eu sinto muito. – dizia entre lágrimas. – Você é minha amiga e eu já deveria saber que nunca faria mal pra mim. Nunca.

- Eu ainda não acredito... Pra que ?

Do nada, as duas começaram a flutuar e chegaram ao terraço. Lá de cima elas podiam ver toda a cidade. A noite começava a cair e o sol a se esconder. Elas se olham e sentem o vento. As duas sentiram viajando naquela forte brisa uma batida. Elas começam a cantar.

_**Ravena – Beyoncé**_

_Estelar – Shakira_

Juntas

Ay

Ay

Ay, Nobody likes being played

Oh Beyoncé, Beyoncé

Oh Shakira, Shakira

_**He said, I'm worth it, his one desire**_

_I Know thing about him that you wouldn't want to read about_

_**He kissed me, his one and only**_

_**Yes Beautiful Liar**_

_Tell me how you tolerate the things you just found about_

_You never know_

_**Why are we the one's who suffer**_

_Have to let go_

_**He won't be the one to cry**_

_**Ay Let's not kill the Karma**_

_**Ay Let's not start a fight**_

_**Ay It's not worth the drama**_

_**For a Beautiful Liar**_

_Oh can we laugh about it_

_Oh it's not worth our time_

_Oh we can live without him_

_Just a Beautiful Liar_

_I just trusted him_

_But when I followed you_

_I saw you together_

_**I didn't know about you then till I saw you with him again**_

_I walked in on your love scene_

_Slow dancing_

_**You stole everything how could you say I did you wrong**_

_You never know_

_**When the pain and heartbreaks over**_

_Have to let go_

_**The innocence is gone**_

_**Ay Let's not kill the Karma**_

_**Ay Let's not start a fight**_

_**Ay It's not worth the drama**_

_**For a Beautiful Liar**_

_Oh can we laugh about it_

_Oh it's not worth our time_

_Oh we can live without him_

_Just a Beautiful Liar_

_Tell me how to forgive_

_When it's me who's the shame_

_**And I wish I could free you**_

_**Of the hurt and the pain**_

But the answer is simple

He's the one to blame

Uma chuva forte começa a escurecer o céu de Jump-City, fazendo as duas dançarem.

_**Ay Let's not kill the Karma**_

_**Ay Let's not start a fight**_

_**Ay It's not worth the drama**_

_**For a Beautiful Liar**_

_Oh can we laugh about it_

_Oh it's not worth our time_

_Oh we can live without him_

_Just a Beautiful Liar_

No final desse sofrimento, as duas amigas se abraçam e permanecem ali, juntas, na chuva fresca, na chuva que representava as lágrimas que não podiam e não deviam derramar por um simples lindo mentiroso.

* * *

_Oi gentê,_

_sumi, né ? São as provas que estão me deixando loquinhaahh..._

_Ah ! UM aviso IMPORTANTISSÍMO!!! Ouçam,ou melhor, leiam:_

**_Vem aí o meu grande projeto !!! Estejam preparados para grandes aventuras, paixões, beleza, ação, música, muito amor e o mais importante, muito, muito, mais muito beijo na boca. rsrsrs_**

**_BEIJOIK! _**


End file.
